I'm leaving
by obsessed thoughts
Summary: Kurt tells Blaine he's going back to McKinley. Short one shot, Klaine.


**Okay, my first Klaine fanfic! Kurt tells Blaine he's going back to McKinley. A really short one shot, but I hope you like it. Please review, and thanks for reading!**

He knew Blaine would react in some way, but he wasn't prepared for this. Kurt immediately jumped off the sofa and rushed to the door before the other boy could reach it. And suddenly there wasn't more than an inch between their faces. And as Kurt stared into those big warm eyes, they started to wander down, finally settling on his lips. And Blaine was staring at his lips with such intensity it made Kurt's whole body vibrate. He had never meant for them to get this close, he'd just wanted him to stop. Because he couldn't let him storm off like that, he wouldn't know what to do if Blaine left him.

"Don't go." The words were hardly more than a whisper, but he knew Blaine would hear them. He had to. And he had to understand what they meant.

"I'm not as strong as I pretend to be.", Blaine answered. "I can't watch you go back to McKinley and get hurt."

"But I need you." There was no answer and Blaine didn't meet his gaze. His eyes were still transfixed on Kurt's lips. "I need you, Blaine. Do you hear me? _I need you._"

"Then why are you leaving?" The question hurt even though the tone of his voice was sad, almost broken, not angry or accusing.

"I don't belong here, Blaine. You know that as well as I do. I need to be able to express myself. I need to be able to be _me_. I can't breathe here, I'm suffocating. I feel horrible. I let myself down when I left McKinley, I need to go back and fix that. I'm proud of who I am, and I will never let anyone take that away from me. I need to go back and show them that. Show _myself_ that. I need to be brave. Courage, do you remember?"

Blaine finally looked up, and for the first time Kurt saw something more in his eyes. Something more than the strong, out and proud boy he'd met that day on the stairs in the hall. He saw something broken, something that was struggling. Someone who was on the brink of falling into a million pieces.

"You think you need me, Kurt, but you don't. You are strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met before. And you're strength comes from within. Not like mine. Mine is just a shell, a façade."

"Blaine-"

"No, please. Just listen. I understand why you need to go back, I do. And I know you'll be great, you'll be amazing. I truly believe that and I can repeat it for you a hundred times, but you don't need that. The fact is…" Blaine took a deep breath, a step back and turned around. "… the fact is that it is me who needs you."

Kurt's heart took a leap in his chest. He slowly raised a hand to put it on Blaine's shoulder, but the other boy shook it off.

"No. Kurt, don't. You don't need me. Someday you'll be something great. You already are, but someday someone will discover that and I can't be the one holding you back." Blaine still had his back turned when he continued. "You think I gave you courage? You're wrong. You had that all along, more of it than I'll ever have. And you saved me, showed me what it means to be true to yourself. And I'll be forever grateful for that. But you need… you need to _spread your wings_. And _fly_. And if you think you need me to do that, I'll only end up keeping you down."

The silence lowered itself between the two boys. Kurt could see nothing of what was going on in his face, nothing of what was going through his thoughts. He didn't know what to say. After months of seeing the calm, strong and confident Blaine, after becoming friends with him, he had never seen this side.

"Blaine.", Kurt started. "Now I want you to listen to what I have to say." He took a step forward, forced the other boy to turn around and face him. "The first day we met you told me you ran, and you told me that you regretted that decision. Don't make that mistake again. Maybe you think, in your never ending I-always-have-to-do-what-is-best-for-others train of thoughts, that you'll do me a favor by going. But you're not. I know I'm strong. I am, I can handle myself. But that doesn't mean I don't need you. You are not someone I used as a lifeline, only to throw away when I was on safe water again. You never were. Don't you see? Haven't you understood anything? I thought you _knew_." Kurt let his eyes sink deeper into Blaine's. "I'm in love with you." There was no answer, but Blaine didn't break their eye contact. Neither did Kurt, he wouldn't let go, not now. "I'm in love with you. And even if you don't feel the same way about me, I -"

Blaine's soft lips on his own stopped him abruptly, and for a moment Kurt couldn't move. But then he felt Blaine's hand against his cheek, warm against his skin, finding its way into his hair. And Kurt closed his eyes and kissed him back.


End file.
